Falling From Light
by DarthHera
Summary: AU - After Epi III. Anakin never turned, but the dark menaced still remained an enemy. With the twins kidnapped and Padme suicidal, what will Anakin do?
1. Default Chapter

I don't know how the format will turn out. But I hope you like this. I am also ThatJediGirl over at TFN's Jedi Council Fan Fiction Forum. Hope you like this.  
  
  
**= thoughts  
  
paragraph started and ended with "...." = flashback  
  
1.  
  
[i]". . . That's not the beginning of the end, it's the return to innocence . . ."[/i]  
  
***  
The darkness consumed her. All she saw was black. All there was, was black. The rain pounded harder onto the planet, creating a sadistic melody throughout the cells. A shrieking noise followed by a low roar could be heard, and the storm continued it's path of destruction. Thunder sounded with such great force it caused the walls to shake  
True this is storm, but one which has been ragging for many years.   
  
The Darkness will grow.  
  
Light will be no more.  
  
~*~  
  
Today was better than yesterday for the small child. But she knew better than that. The Darkness was still coming, waiting to unleash it's powerful wraith. She brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them; resting her head on top. Rocking back and forth, she thought of better times when there was light.  
  
Times when there was love.  
  
When there was her family.  
  
. . . .The warm morning breeze washed over the grassy plain. The bright sun bounced between clouds, teasing the world below with it's light. Birds chirped, singing an unknown song amongst themselves. Butterflies dance in air, flirting with the wind.   
  
Padme gently grabbed her daughters hands. She swung her in a circle, laughing with delight. Leia giggled, staring up into her Mothers own smiling face. "I love ya Mama."   
  
Padme stopped completely, pulling her seven year old daughter up in her arms. She kissed her cheek, saying,"I love you too little Leia."  
  
Anakin came up to the two girls, holding Luke's small hand. "And I love you too." He moved his hand to Padme's face, caressing the side tenderly before kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Ewww!" Luke exclaimed with a scrunched face.  
  
"Let's go in," Anakin picked Luke up, carrying him on his hip, walking hand in hand with his wife.  
  
This is the place that she liked. The place where Darkness could not reach.  
  
The place where love filled the air. . . .   
  
The metal door swished open with one swift motion, allowing a cool air to enter the dimly lit room. The flickering lights of the halls illuminated the small cell. "No," she pleaded, tightening the grip around her knees,"no."  
  
The guard walked over to the young girl, grabbing her at her wrists. She protested, flailing her arms and legs out of reach of the man. She was forced to stand, practically being pulled out of the cell. But today was different, they let her walk down the hall this time. All the other times she was dragged. Cries from the different rooms rang through the hall and into the ears of the child. The man kept a firm grip on her arm, staring ahead while they walked. He led her down the same corridors as usual, turning down the same halls, and entering the same codes for the doors.   
  
This walk was always long for her, one that niether she nore the guard liked.  
  
*I despise the halls, walking down them means one thing:   
  
My torture.   
  
My pain.  
  
It's been passed a year since I last saw my Mama and Papa. They took me and didn't even tell me why. But I know in time that I will grow accustom to this Dark place. I know I will see my family again.*  
  
Her teeth begin to chatter as they neared the other room. The child's bare feet smacked against the ancient marble floor. Her heart raced as each second progressed. The large black door came in to view, nearing with every footstep. She swallowed, feeling the lump arise in her throat. The tall man dressed in white armor continued his pace, trudging the girl along with him. His sleek, black boots clamored with the coal black floor.   
  
They walked in silence the entire way there, each one not wanting to recognize the other if they were there. His walking seized, signaling their arrival to the chamber. He keyed in the entry code, glaring down at the girl through the the white mask. "In." He ordered. She obliged, walking into the room, her fists clenched at her sides.  
  
She knew what she had to do. Kneeling to the floor, she lowered her head, saying,"My Master." The words were cold, meaningless, and dull, everything she wanted them to be.  
  
The older man sneered behind his hooded cloak, chuckling quietly at her words."Rise child." His words said with flawless pronunciation.   
  
She did so, rising to her full, short height."What is thy bidding?" She said, rather than asked, having gotten familiarized with the phrase. A young boy with short cropped blonde hair appeared from the shadows. He wore an emotionless expression while keeping at attention.   
  
*Brother.*  
  
The girl glanced at the boy, making brief eye contact, careful not to alert their Master.  
  
*Sister.*  
  
"My child," He rapped his bony fingers against the chair,"you will be fighting young Luke."   
  
"Yes Master." She bowed, keeping her arms at her sides. The two children walked to the center of the dome room, bowed to each other, and took fighting stances. The boy was first draw his training lightsaber to him. It flew in the air to his opened hand, taking it's place in his palm. He moved his hands across the handle, fingering the intricate designs of the craftsmanship. Moving his small thumb over the red button, the saber came into life. It's silver blade reflected off the silver handle; matching the color of the night moon.   
  
The girl followed, attracting her own lightsaber and igniting it. Her blade was it's own unique lightsaber. The color a deep violet, similar to the color of wine. She closed her eyes momentarily, ready to fight. She brought her weapon forward, and waved it gracefully in the air, signaling the contest to begin.   
  
The boy understood the gesture, twirling on his left foot and striking down on her lightsaber. The two blades made a clattering noise, gray against violet, sounding throughout the domed room. It lit their adolescent faces with a villainous glow. Neither one of them moved from their position, but instead seemed to study their  
competitor.  
  
The hum of lightsabers dispersed throughout the room. The children's sabers stayed still were they met. They looked at each other uncertainly, seeing the familiar face of someone who was now so distant.   
  
Pale blue eyes scowled on that of Leia's chesnut brown ones. Leia flinched inwardly, surprised at the vile stare she recieved from her brother.  
  
Leia broke the moment, turning around on heel, aiming at his midsection. Luke flipped back in the air, landing at a considerable distance from his sister. She let out a quick sigh, thinking of her next move.   
  
She ran to him in at a force enhanced speed. Luke was ready. He brought his saber close to his head, ready to block her attempt at victory.   
  
She swung violently at his midsection, hoping to end the fight. The training sabers were set on minimal power, but they held a great deal of intensity. A singal touch would feel like fire on your skin.  
  
Luke moved his position to the left, lifting his leg in the air. It contacted with Leia's side, pushing her to the floor. She looked at him with pleading gaze. He replied silently with his own gaze, searching her face for a trace of emotion. [i]I'm sorry.[/i] He seemed to say, but was cut off.   
  
Leia relocated with ease off the floor, taking this moment to her advantage. She side swiped him with one swift action, his body landing on the floor, but he quickly managed to regain his balance.  
  
He had begun to feel his hatred growing inside of him, swelling around his soul, stealing it. His soul replaced by a darker power, Luke started to move more fluidly. He brought his weapon into a 180 degree arc above his head. Luke drew on the darkside, letting the dark energy amplify his attack. Hit lightsaber hit Leia's hard.  
  
She looked onto his eyes, searching for that welcoming affection they hseemed to hold.   
  
His eyes were different.  
  
They were cold and dark.  
  
He was different.  
  
Luke's eyes lacked the warm brotherly sense to them and were replaced by that of anger and hatred. He appeared to no longer hold the light that was him. Darkness occupied the void that was his light.  
  
Leia's right wrist twisted in an unatural way. A withering pain traveled along her hands nerves. Numbness overtook it's feeling. She bit back a yelp, gripping her lightsaber with her left hand. It's weight felt unbalanced being held with only her left hand. She tightend her hold, not yet ready to give up. Her strikes were fast, having only minor flaws.  
  
Luke was surprised to see his sister recover so quickly. Feeling the darkside ripple through his being, he continued his assault, trying to locate Leia's vulnerable area. He watched her carry out assorted types of moves on him as they fought.   
  
He parried off her sluggish hits when finally he saw an open area. He arced his saber in a 180 degree semi circle and swung at her knees. The training saber swept clear through her legs, leaving a burning sensation in them.   
  
She cried out in pain, collapsing at the weakend state of her legs.  
  
Luke deactivated his lightsaber, holding his at his side.   
  
"Good." Sidious appeared from the shadows, resting his hand on Luke's shoulders. "Good."  
  
"Thank you my Master." Luke bowed, his face apathetic.  
  
"Guards!" He commanded, staring down at Luke with an approving smile. "Take her back to her cell." 


	2. Chapter 2

**= thoughts paragraph started and ended with "...." = flashback  
  
Sorry if there is poor formatting. My Word is not working so I must result to using Works.   
2.  
***  
  
". . . in the arms of the angels my you find some comforting . . ."  
***  
  
*This place.  
  
This room of pain.  
  
This room of his pleasure.  
  
This room full of his hatred.  
  
But I stand.*  
  
Leia stood before the lofty black throne, whose occupant was over looking the ragged landscape. Standing at attention, she waited for her Master to speak. A haunting wind blew between the crevices in her clothes. She shivered, drawing what clothes she had on tighter around her. The chair squeaked, turning around slowly, revealing the man that sat in the so-called place of honor. His face was hidden, yet she could see through his darkness. His eyes twinkled of a sickening yellow color, his skin the palest shade of white.   
  
*I will stay strong.   
  
He will not see me weak.   
  
He can't.  
  
I am stronger than him.  
  
Remember what Obi taught me.*  
  
  
...The trees swayed back and forth in the large palace garden. Naboo was most peaceful in the morning, when the sun would first rise in the sky and light the gardens.  
  
"Now Leia, you have to promise not to tell anyone what I tell you. A secret, okay?" Obi Wan said in a hushed tone. He lowered to one knee, looking eye level with the young girl.  
  
"Not even Mom or Dad?" Leia asked in a hushed tone, a small frown on her face.  
  
"Not even Mom or Dad. They would get real mad." Obi Wan winked at her. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise."   
  
Obi Wan tickled at Leia's sides, causing quiet giggles to come from her. "Now," He leaned in, whispering in her ear,"we will begin your training." Obi Wan in a mediative position, folding his legs over one another, motioning for Leia to do the same. She complied, sitting across from him on the grounds grassy floor. "Close your eyes. And repeat after me."  
  
She anwered with a nod of her head.  
"There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force." Obi Wan said calmly, the force rolling off his tongue.  
"There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no reason; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the force." She repeated, feeling the force flow through her. She breathed in and out, grasping for that feeling again. With her eyes closed, she reached out with her senses, searching for the thread she so briefly touched.   
"You can open your eyes now Leia."  
"I felt it Obi." Her voice filed with awe. "I felt the Force."  
  
Obi Wan smiled at Leia, a proud look on his face. "You just took you first step to becoming a Jedi. If you remember what I just taught you Leia, nothing can break you down." He winked, touching the tip of her nose with his index finger. "Nothing."  
  
"Alright Obi."  
  
"Now go before your Mom or Dad finds out."....  
  
  
*There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force..  
  
There is no emotion.*  
  
Sidious gripped the end of the arm rest, leaning forward enough for her to see his eyes. She kept her poise, not letting his authority bother her. "You know this game, do you not child?" His voice croaked.  
  
"I know it well Master." Leia answered, swallowing the saliva in her mouth.  
  
*The game is suppose to teach me how to withstand pain, but all it does is cause me pain.*  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched, forming a maniacal grin. "Let us begin."  
  
The game was the same every time they played, and the result was the same  
  
Darth Sidious fell back into his chair with ease, raising his wrinkled hands in the air. He closed his eyes, reaching out to the darkside of the Force. The power gained entry through the tips of his fingers, circulating throughout his being. He breathed in, inhaling the energy of the darkside. The force swirled around him, encasing him with it's dark strength. He felt himself exhale, and extended his bony fingers in the direction of the girl.  
  
He drew the power to his hands, releasing it's harmful blows. Lavendar rays of light streaked with an iridescent white color exited his fingers. It struck the girl on her left arm and she winced in pain, but she stood.   
  
*He will not see me weak.* Leia thought, trying to block out the growing pain in her body.  
  
The next impact came slow, hitting her stomach. The ray stung against her ivory skin, buring her flesh. She instinctively hugged her stomach, feeling the searing fire burn within her body.   
  
*He cannot see me weak. . .*  
  
Sidious, grimaced at the pained child as he continued with her training. The final shocks were steady and fast.   
  
Leia fought back the tears that threatend to fall. She bit her lip, trying anything to ease the pain. The distinct, bitter taste of blood stung on the soft surface of her tongue.   
  
Each hit derived from the dark side.  
  
Each hit added with more intensity.  
  
Each hit more painful than the last.  
  
*I cannot be weak.* 


End file.
